School of Music: Seishun Gakuen
by Mariana.Pt
Summary: Ryoma has entered Seishun Gakuen while hiding 3 secrets: 1) Ryoma's parents and brother are famous musicians 2) Ryoma is skilled in both singing and playing the guitar 3) Ryoma is a girl. Just after entering Seishun Gakuen, the school famous for producing music talents, Ryoma has caught the attention of Shounen Rockers, the best band in the school. What will happen from now?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own POT

Note: This fanfiction was inspired by 9cats: The Musical Academy Seishun. However, I assure everyone that I have not copied of entirely from the author, except for certain plot elements in the first few chapters. Also, there might have some elements in the fanfiction that have inspired by other POT fanfic writers.

Beta-d by: 9CatLives

Will be beta-d by: Wolf-Goddess and Lang Krista

I would like to thank my beta-readers for having willingly accepted to beta-read my fanfiction and for taking of their time to beta-read my fanfics. And now, please enjoy the fanfic ^^ RyomaxFuji

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_The last note of her musical instrument reverberated in the air, resonating in the hearts of the listeners. _

"_What melodious music," Nanjiro and Ryoga exclaimed in unison, tears glistening in their eyes as they applauded loudly. _

"_Ryoma, you have improved so much. Your singing, it was simply beautiful!" Nanjiro cooed. _

"_Ryoma, I love your playing!" Ryoga declared. _

"_Ryoma, we both admit, we used to be better than you but now…"_

"CHIBISUKE, WAKE UP!" A deafening shout scared the living daylights out of the little girl, who had been venturing in slumberland a mere second ago. Alarmed, she jerked away from the voice in reflex. A light mass, which she took to be Karupin, bounded off her.

_Thump._ Somehow, she had landed in a heap on the ground. Wiping her bleary eyes, Ryoga's grinning face loomed into sight.

Anger rose within her. Within seconds, one could almost see thick, black smoke billowing from her ears, her brain having been overheated from rage. A deep menacing growl emanated from the depths of her vocal chords.

Ryoma was now in hyperirritable mode from having been jolted awake from her pleasant dreams.

_A little more and they would have admitted that I was better than them. Why that little…_

_Uh-oh. _Ryoga panicked, recognizing the signs. An antagonized Ryoma wasn't the best person to be around with.

She snarled, lunging at Ryoga like a crazed beast. Having sensed that his life was in potential jeopardy, he somehow managed to dodge her attack by a hairsbreadth. Choosing the safest option left for him, he fled for his life.

Annoyance was unconcealed on her disgruntled face, as she pursued him, marking the beginning of their daily game of cat and mice.

At least that was until Rinko flashed an angelic smile at the duo. Despite their mother's cherubic facade, the pair was not fooled. Behind the innocent smile oozed a murderous aura. In fact, they felt as if they could almost see a pitchfork in her hand, and a pointed tail flicking casually behind her.

Scared witless, Ryoma stopped her rampage.

Meekly, she retired to her room to prepare herself for school. On a normal occasion, Ryoga would have burst into fits of laughter upon seeing his brazen sister acting so docile, but even he was still slightly traumatized by their mother, who had, by now, returned to preparing breakfast.

Having readied herself for school, Ryoma mustered her courage and sneaked a peak at her reflection in the mirror. A short boy with distinctly feminine features mirrored her actions.

Ryoma had tied up her hair into a bun, before settling a wig of the black wig with green highlights, but with a more boyish haircut, onto her head. She was fully clothed in the male uniform, her chest having been bandaged up for fear it was too obvious that she was a girl. _Hmm, I-_

"- Don't look half bad as a boy,"

"Pfft," While she had been distracted by her appearance, Ryoma had failed to notice the two men creep up onto her.

The pair of immature men's initial stifled sniggering instantaneously turned into outright laughter. They walked towards her, whilst wiping the tears that had accumulated in their eyes from laughing. As the younger of the two glomped her, the other took pictures of her from every possible angle, laughing the entire time.

Unable to tolerate her baka oyaji and baka aniki, she grabbed her bag, bit into a piece of bread and stomped out of the house, fuming. Trailing her fading silhouette was raucous guffawing from the two men who still had no reign over themselves.


	2. It was worse than I had thought

Disclaimer: I do not own POT

Note: This fanfiction was inspired by 9cats: The Musical Academy Seishun. However, I assure everyone that I have not copied of entirely from the author, except for certain plot elements in the first few chapters. Also, there might have some elements in the fanfiction that have inspired by other POT fanfic writers.

Beta-d by: 9CatLives and SiLvErDrAgOnDuO

Will be beta-d by: Wolf-Goddess and Lang Krista

I would like to thank my beta-readers for having willingly accepted to beta-read my fanfiction and for taking of their time to beta-read my fanfics. And now, please enjoy the fanfic ^^ RyomaxFuji

Note: the _italics _words is to show thinking. And to avoid confusion (just in case), there's a transition of POVs towards the end of the chapter.

* * *

During his days as an active musician, Echizen Nanjiro had been the world-renowned leader, main vocalist and guitarist of the band 'Crusherz.

Word had it every time Crusherz held a concert; the tickets would end up being sold out on the first day, due to the ardent fans unparalleled love for the lead vocalist.

Also, Echizen Nanjiro's voice had been so mesmerizing that lots of girls broke up with their boyfriends, saying they only wanted someone who could sing as well as Echizen Nanjiro to be their boyfriends.

Since then, Echizen Nanjiro was decreed to have the 'voice of a siren', and a talent that came by once every 100 years.

According to Rinko, anyone who had the x chromosomes would potentially end up fainting whenever Echizen Nanjiro sang. Even she had been no exception.

During the days when she still produced music, Rinko's forte lay in traditional music. And in fact, the soothing melodies that she coaxed out of her zither was said to have been unequaled in the traditional music industry.

However, shortly after she gained fame, she left the music industry.

And so did Echizen Nanjiro.

12 years ago, Nanjiro left the band for no rhyme or reason. Tons of fans worldwide were broken-hearted from the heartthrob's sudden unexplained retire. Till do this day, no one except for few knew the reason behind his retire.

And this bugged Ryoma. A lot.

Ryoma begged to know time and time again, but no one ever told her why. Left with no alternative, she ungraciously respected his privacy.

Though that being sad, it did not mean that she was unhappy he left, since it meant that he was around her 24/7.

As far into her fetus years that Ryoma could call to mind, Nanjiro spent more time with Ryoma than she could ever expect him to. At her request, Nanjiro patiently taught her to sing and play the guitar.

That was till his arrival. Some years later, Nanjiro took Ryoga in. Apparently Ryoga's parents had been involved in an accident and so, after having won custody over him, Nanjiro brought him to their home, where he would live as their new family member.

From then on, Nanjiro spent all his excess time and energy onto Ryoga, in hopes of nurturing the future musical talent who would tackle on the world music stage. Sure he still taught Ryoma guitar and singing, but it was evident that he was more lax with her then he used to be.

Realization struck her.

_He had wanted a son._

_ But I was a girl._

Later, Rinko confirmed that Nanjiro had always desired a son, and his disappointment upon finding out that Ryoma was a girl and Rinko was incapable of giving birth a second time.

Left with no other alternative, Nanjiro had passed on his hopes for his first son to Ryoma and taught her to sing and play the guitar.

That is, until Ryoga came.

From then on, he raised Ryoga affectionately, as if they were biologically father and son, and taught him far more seriously than he ever did with Ryoma.

And Ryoga did him proud. Now, Ryoga was the rising star of the music world and was taking on the world music stage by storm.

"He really does take after me." Brimming with pride, Nanjiro had once commented. "He reminds me of how I was back then." His face was tinged with pride, as he casually slid his hand into his worn-out yukata, scratching his stomach out of habit.

And although Ryoma had turned green-eyed then, a mixture of emotions simmering within her like a pot laden with too much ingredients.

Ryoma could not loathe her father for that.

_She couldn't._

_I couldn't._

_Nor could I, Ryoga._

_It wasn't their fault I was born female. _

_And although I wanted to pursue music to beat the two, to gain recognition from them, I opted for the general course._

_Why?  
_

_Even now I still don't know. _


	3. Seishun Gakuen

**Disclaimer: I do not own POT**

Note: This fanfiction was inspired by 9cats: The Musical Academy Seishun. However, I assure everyone that I have not copied of entirely from the author, except for certain plot elements in the first few chapters. Also, there might have some elements in the fanfiction that have inspired by other POT fanfic writers.

Beta-d by: 9CatLives and Lang Krista

I would like to thank my beta-readers for having willingly accepted to beta-read my fanfiction and for taking of their time to beta-read my fanfics. And now, please enjoy the fanfic ^^ RyomaxFuji

Note: For this doc, the _italics_ words represent Ryoma's thoughts.

I tried to make the chapter longer, as requested in the reviews! I hope this chapter is to your liking! ^^

* * *

_Seishun Gakuen._

This was the school that evoked admiration and awe in every individual.

Throughout its rich history, Seishun Gakuen has been a distinguished school well-known for producing talents yearly that would eventually take on the music industry.

Furthermore, it was only common knowledge that the school had invested heavily in its facilities, all in hopes of honing the budding talents that had been admitted.

As such, it was only natural for those aspiring to be renowned in any area of the arts to have a desire to enter Seishun Gakuen. After all, any student who gained recognition from the school would ultimately end up being successful in their lifetime. Or so they said.

_Not that I cared. _

Ryoma wore a distinctly bored look on her face as swaggered onto the school grounds. With her bag slung casually over her shoulder, she was the epitome of disinterest.

It was distinctly evident on her yawning face that the school held no appeal to her, neither did the allure of the fact that the school could potentially lead her to stardom.

Sauntering on, Ryoma briefly registered the vast difference between the buildings for the Arts Department students and the General Department student. With much disdain.

The Arts Department building towered over that of the General Department's, making the latter look almost dwarfish in comparison. In fact, the Arts Department's building seemed to have been refurbished recently, and she espied what seemed like a restaurant, with lavish decorations and comfort-guaranteed furniture situated ostentatiously at the basement of the building.

The General Department building paled in comparison to the Arts Department's, to the point that the former was a laughing stock. With a roof that looked like as if it were on the verge of collapse, the building was teetered dangerously. In fact, she even made out the shape of a ill-maintained canteen at the base of the building.

_Tch._

_To think that I'll be deprived of good food. _

Ryoma obviously cared not for the facilities, having had everything she ever wanted and needed, all within the confines of her room. However, the mere thought that she would be unable to enjoy luxury food really irked her.

They had struck a nerve.

A low growl of annoyance emanated from the depths her throat.

_Why the school…_

Ryoma's fingers twitched with the desire.

She itched to grab an instrument off one of the many arts students walking by, who were laden with their musical instruments, and display her adeptness and knock some sense into the school. The General Department students were, definitely, in no ways inferior.

However, before she could do so, Ryoma was distracted from her thoughts by a raucous voice.

"Hi there! Are you also a General Department student?" A cheery voice rang out, way too loud.

Ryoma grimaced from the ear-splitting shout.

Head pounding slightly, Ryoma turned around and came face-to-face with two girls, who were just slightly shorter than her.

One of them, who was mostly likely the one who had called out to her, had her hair tied up into 2 relatively neat ponytails. A toothy grin hung from her face as she stared a little too excitedly at Ryoma, emitting a blinding eagerness. Noticing this, Ryoma instinctively turned her gaze away from the girl, feeling distinctly disturbed.

As for the other girl, Ryoma noted that this girl, on the other hand, literally radiated meekness.

Her hair had been tied into two long braids and she was standing a slight distance behind her friend, tugging desperately at her friend's sleeve almost as if trying to hint to her that she was being too loud. Her gaze occasionally flitted to the passers-by who were now staring at the trio with undisguised curiosity.

Startled out of her reverie by the realization that the noisy girl was still expecting a reply, Ryoma nodded curtly.

"Kyah!" the loud one squealed.

_What?_

"Suteki! You look so cool! What's your name?" Lashing out into a stream of questions, she left no space for Ryoma to cut in. Taken aback by the succession of compliments, Ryoma stared at her disconcertedly.

_Huh? _

_What's up with this girl? _

"Ryoma." was all she could make out in her state of shock.

"Kyah, Ryoma-sama! I'm Tomoka, and she's Ryuuzaki!" Tomoka-san gestured at her friend, who had, by now, given up on shushing her boisterous friend.

With her hands in mock defeat, the latter slouched her back, almost as if in preparation of a second tirade of her friend. In fact, if one looked close enough, they could almost see the latter sweat dropping.

Almost as if having had a newfound desire to stop her friend before the situation got progressively worse, Ryuuzaki stammered, flustered, "Ryoma-kun, gomen, Tomoka-chan is only like that when she sees a cute guy."

Upon hearing Ryuuzaki san call her guy, it suddenly dawned on the 3-second memory Ryoma that she had entered the school, as a guy.

_Sigh. _

_Maybe it would have been better not to have dressed up as a boy. _

Fortunately, before Tomoka could launch into a second round of undisguised fawning over Ryoma, the timely chime of the bell interrupted their conversation.

Heaving an inaudible sigh of relief, Ryoma silently thanked her lucky stars for having avoided the soon-to-descend situation that would have undoubtedly been awkward, for her at least.

It then dawned on the trio that they were ridiculously late for the freshmen address, right on the first day of school. Running as fast as their stout legs could carry them, they quickly made their way to the main hall, in between the buildings for the General and Arts Department.


	4. Excessive to the point of Shocking

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POT**

Note: This fanfiction was inspired by 9cats: The Musical Academy Seishun. However, I assure everyone that I have not copied of entirely from the author, except for certain plot elements in the first few chapters. Also, there might have some elements in the fanfiction that have inspired by other POT fanfic writers.

Beta-reader: 9catlives

Note: The _italics_ words represent Ryoma's thoughts.

Note: I'm sorry if anybody thinks that I'm dragging on the story for far too long (if you do). I promise I'll start writing more excitement-inducing chapters soon! Also, the italics refer to the thought processes of Ryoma.

* * *

The hall could be described in one word: Extravagant. The hall was excessively large with a chandelier, which was so bright that it was hard to look at, hanging directly in the middle of the hall.

Rows and rows of chairs occupied the majority of the hall and, from where Ryoma was standing, the chairs seemed to be never-ending. To add to that, the chairs were padded, studded with glittering gems. The arm rests of the chair had been adorned with similar jewels, the light from the chandelier reflecting from it being so glaring, to the extent that Ryoma felt as if she would go blind if she stared at it for a second longer.

Blinking furiously in an attempt to rid her teary eyes of its moisture, Ryoma could not help but imagine the number of zeros it took to cover the cost of all these chairs.

In Ryoma's peripheral vision, she noticed that there were many spotlights placed above and around the elevated platform at the front of the hall, which she assumed to be a stage.

These spotlights had all been situated purposefully, most likely to produce the best lighting effect possible for performances on stage. And, she mentally made note of the fact that the lighting equipment were off the best grade, the kind that would emit only the most powerful light and greatest variety of colours possible, even with rollers attached in order to ensure only the best angle.

Also, the stage had been designed to be unnecessarily over-sized, which seemed to be a trait of the school. Covering a good one-third of the hall, the stage stood regally in the front of the whole, so eye-catching that it was hard to miss.

_Seem like this hall has many purposes._

"Ryoma-sama, what's wrong?" Tomoka spoke in a hushed whisper.

Although it could not really be counted as a whisper, since Tomoka's idea of quiet was equivalent to that of an average person's loud. Naturally, many turned to stare inquisitively at the trio yet again.

Sighing, Ryoma could only shake her head in reply, as she allowed herself to be pulled along by the oblivious Tomoka.

_Sigh, school has only started for less than half and hour and I'm already the center attention. _

_Also, what's up with the Ryoma-sama? _

Envisioning how the rest of her year could be like, Ryoma sweat-dropped, drawing out yet another lengthy sigh.

As an instinctive reflex, Ryoma slipped the cap that she had slept into her pocket earlier, onto her head, in an attempt to divert her attention away from her gawking peers. With the shadows cast from her cap constantly darting across her face, Ryoma evidently relaxed, following Tomoko-san and Ryuuzaki-san to some empty seats.

Having settled down, Tomoka launched into a tirade of chatter. Reluctant to partake in any form of uncalled for chatter, Ryoma slouched heavily against her chair, drawing her cap lower over her head.

Luckily for her, Tomoka was not as dense as Ryoma had perceived the former to be. Quickly taking the hint, Tomoka turned her attention to her meek friend, who was unable to squeeze a word into the one-sided monologue of the chatterbox.

_Peace at last. _

"Ryoma-san?"

_Now, who is it?_

The initially startled Ryoma quickly recovered from her surprise. Evidently disgruntled, she glared at the people within her vicinity, racking her brains to figure out who had been the one to prevent her having her catnap.

It was then she noticed that the principal was staring at her expectantly, beckoning her to the stage.

Slamming her fist into her open palm, it dawned on Ryoma.

_Oh right, I'm the freshmen representative._

Ryoma stood up and stepped onto the stage, all the while thinking of how she was going to go about with her speech.

This was the girl who could not be bothered with remembering anything without importance and so, had naturally forgotten to prepare her speech the night before.

_It's not my fault that I forgot to prepare for the opening speech. _

_If I had known how much of a hassle it would have been, I wouldn't have bothered to do well in the entrance exams. _

Somehow, even with her mind flitting about randomly, unable to focus on the delivery of her speech, it ended without a hitch.

Internally heaving a sigh of relief, Ryoma stepped off the stage. The principal graciously thanked Ryoma for her speech, before launching into a welcome address of her own.

Her cap pulled even lower over her head, Ryoma ignored Tomoka-san's excited whispers about how Ryoma was both cool and smart, and was thus the perfect guy, as she drifted towards slumber land. Her consciousness faded in and out as performances took place on stage.

_The performances aren't all that special. _

_This is kind of disappointing, coming from an elitist music school. _

Just as Ryoma was about to permanently reside in the land of sleep, she was jolted awake by the renewed enthusiasm of the emcee.

"And now, let us put our hands together to welcome…"

"The Shounen Rockers!"


	5. Introduce Shounen Rockers

**Disclaimer: I do not own POT**

Note: This fanfiction was inspired by 9cats: The Musical Academy Seishun. However, I assure everyone that I have not copied of entirely from the author, except for certain plot elements in the first few chapters. Also, there might have some elements in the fanfiction that have inspired by other POT fanfic writers.

Beta-d by: 9CatLives

Note: The _i__talics_ words represent Ryoma's thoughts.

* * *

_The performances aren't all that special._

_This is kind of disappointing, coming from an elitist music school. _

Just as Ryoma was about to permanently reside in the land of sleep, she was jolted awake by the renewed enthusiasm of the emcee.

"And now, let us put our hands together to welcome…"

"The Shounen Rockers!"

* * *

Wild applause rang out among the audience with some, especially Tomoka-san, shrieking wildly. The surroundings almost seemed to be quaking from the unbelievably loud sound waves produced.

Amidst Ryoma's evident cringing from the overly loud noise, she couldn't help but muse. (In Ryoma's opinion, the cheers were so loud that they were off the chart, and could only be characterized as nothing but noise)

_Maybe the whole building would collapse right about now._

_Then I'll be able to head home and play "Fuji"(1). _

The cheers had drowned out whatever description the emcee had prepared in order to introduce the group. Not that it bothered Ryoma, since she had slipped into a reverie of the practically impossible possibility whereby she could return home earlier and lose herself while strumming "Fuji".

Although distracted, the sudden enthusiasm from the previously calm, in fact almost stoic, audience still managed to startle Ryoma. Surprised, she could only furrow her eyebrows. Her heart raced wildly, almost comparable to that of a bullet train. Her anticipation for the band's appearance on stage was blatantly obvious, as the ends of Ryoma's mouth twitched into a small grin.

_Surely a band deserving of such applause should be of some caliber at least, right? _

Ryuuzaki-san, having noticed Ryoma's unconcealed interest in the group, explained," The Shounen Rockers is the best band of this school, and it's said they'll be the one to rock the world music stage."

"Not only that," Tomoka-san squealed.

"All of the members are really hot! And the vocalists are said to super bishounens that come once in every 100 years. And there's 8 of them! Kyah! I can't wait to see them!"

Caught up in her wild fantasies of the band members, Ryoma could almost feel a desperate, crazed yearning for the bishounens radiating from the raucous teenage girl.

Tomoka-san's eyes glinted hungrily.

If one had not known, they might have mistaken Tomoka-san for the evil queen in Snow White, with her face twisted from desire so monstrously, that it was barely recognizable.

Having heard enough, Ryoma slid her cap further down onto her head, tuning out the rest of the conversation.

Disappointed, she sulked.

_Tch, a band full of hot guys. _

_How sexist. _

_I'll bet that's the only reason they're so popular. They're going to turn out as some average boy band, with their only plus point being their above average looks. _

"What would you know?" A haughty voice rudely interrupted their conversation.

_Damn. _

Turning around, a boy with a know-it-all expression on his face continued, " They are talents who only come once every 100 years and there's been many sponsors interested in them and…"

_Sigh, another loud one, and this time it's a boy. _

_Just how attractive are they to have even a boy be so admiring of them. _

Annoyed with the endless chatter about the boy band, Ryoma blatantly displayed her disinterest for the boy band, not even bothering to listen in to the conversation any longer.

However, even her obvious impassivity was not a big enough hint for the boisterous boy, who was apparently too dense to take a hint, and was rattling off like a machine gun.

The annoyance meter in Ryoma was slowly rising, proportional to the ticking on her forehead, which was becoming more pronounced by the second.

Fortunately for Ryoma, Mr. know-it-all was interrupted by his friend, who finally decided to put a stop to what seemed would be ceaseless chatter, "Sorry, Horio-kun really talks to much. Oh and I'm Kachiro and he's Katsuo," He gestured to the boy with a monk-like hairstyle on his left, who smiled in response.

"Tomoka. Ryuuzaki. Ryoma" Tomoka introduced, gesturing to each of them in turn.

"Hmmph," Still unhappy that he had been interrupted, Horio continued with less vigor, "You'll see what I mean when you hear them play."

"Have you even heard them play before?" Ryoma asked off-handedly, unable to contain her curiosity.

Upon hearing Ryoma's question, Horio-kun flushed red and stammered to come up with an answer.

_I see, so it was all rumors. _

_The kid… Mario maybe?... didn't even know a definite thing about the band. _

_Whatever, if they really turn out to be good… _

_It might be interesting._

Having heard her fill, Ryoma's attention was diverted to the group that was currently making their way up on stage.

The Shounen Rockers was composed of 8 people, Ryoma noted. To her surprise, each member played vastly different instruments, ranging from the typical pop instruments like guitars to classical instruments like the clarinet and traditional instruments like the junanagen (2).

_Unbelievable! _

_They intend to play with such contrasting music? _

_How very-_

_-Amusing. _

A smirk found its way on Ryoma's face. She figured she was not the only one surprised.

True to her expectations, the audience stared in overt disbelief. For a split second, a bewildered silence descended upon the mass of students, whose only capable reaction was too stare in disbelief at the audacious band, their mouths hanging out like goldfishes.

Having snapped back to reality, hushed whispers filled the hall. To many if not all, it wasn't logically possible to infuse all these different instruments with their different sounds together.

From the corner of her eye, Ryoma espied the bassist grin in amusement. It happened to fast for her to be sure, for just as quickly as he had smiled, his previous expression with his eyes closed in the shape of crescent moons hung on his face.

The guitarist stared down at the audience from the stage. Without even speaking a word, the hushed whispers dissipated. His presence was so commandeering that Ryoma felt as if her voice was stuck in her throat.

The audience, having lapsed into silence, waited expectantly for the performance.

"We are the band Shounen Rockers, and we are going to rock this stage." Although the dark-haired guitarist, who Ryoma assumed was the leader, spoke emotionlessly, his face placid as he finished his supposed-to-be heartfelt sentence, the audience clapped even louder than before, cheering loudly.

His eyes twinkled kindly, perhaps from being satisfied with the warm welcome from the audience, Ryoma could not be sure. All she knew was that with a nod from the bespectacled leader, the others nodded in return, streams of communication flowing between them, before an otherworldly melody filled the entirety of the hall.

The Shounen Rockers had done the impossible. The melody of the different instruments, coupled with the realistically unimaginable voices of the vocalists, wove a unique melody that was simply extraterrestrial.

It was simply indescribable. Enchanting, yet catchy. Pop, yet traditional. The sound that flowed from the gentle yet harsh playing of the band members, if it was logically possible, evoked different emotions of anger, terror, excitement, sadness and an overwhelming kaleidoscope of feelings that was simply unending.

Even Ryoma, who had always prided herself for being able to calmly appreciate any form of music, had thought that only her family could make her this riled up from just a few notes.

_This heavenly music, it drew people in._

_Leaving them enthralled. _

_Transfixed._

It felt as if the audience were under the control of this group of 8. When they picked up the pace of the music, the students went wild, cheering and screaming, and when they slowed the pace of the music, the students listened calmly, mesmerized. It was as if the audience was mere puppets expertly being played around.

_How wrong I had been. _

_Their looks have nothing to do with their popularity._

* * *

The bespectacled pianist played the piano fluently, his eyes unreadable behind his thick glasses. He never erred even once as he played, and was able to scribble words at a rapid pace, at the same time, onto what she made out to be a notebook. Right where his score sheet should have been.

_Showing off? _

Ryoma could not put her finger to the reasons behind his actions.

However, despite her curiosity, Ryoma mentally noted to avoid the pianist. Whilst she had been distracted by the melodious music, an evil aura lurked behind the pianist. What made things scarier were his lips, which were twisted into a malicious grin.

Unable to help herself, Ryoma shuddered. Hastily, she averted her gaze, afraid to look at him for even a heartbeat longer, for fear that she would witness something even more horrifying than the tortures of the 18 gates of hell.

* * *

Standing hunched next to him was a boy playing a Shinobue. (2) The flutist was ostentatious, the brilliant green bandana on his head drawing attention to him. In fact, coupled with his sharp-edged eyes, Ryoma could almost envision that the flutist to be not human, but in fact a real-life slithering snake.

_Fshuuuu? _

Almost to prove as if she was right, a snake-like sound could be distinctly heard.

Ryoma blinked in surprise.

She was pretty sure her ears weren't playing tricks on her as she repeatedly heard the same snake-like sound emanating from the stage. Strangely enough, the sounds seemed to correspond with the flutist's playing- gone whilst he was playing and present the moment he paused to catch a breath.

Perturbed, Ryoma could only take this to be normal (if it can even be considered so).

_Is everyone in this school so weird? _

* * *

The boy playing the saxophone was really passionate in his playing. It was evident to everyone in the audience without having them see the gleam of excitement in his eyes. The louder he blew, the bright that gleam.

"ORA! ORA! BURNING!"

_Huh?_

The sudden emotional shout from the saxophonist scared the living daylights out of everyone. However, within a matter of seconds, the audience cheered even louder than before.

Tomoka-san nearly fell off her chair in excitement, doing the impossible feat of shrieking even louder than before.

Ryoma sweat-dropped.

… _Is this normal too? _

* * *

Standing beside him was a boy playing the clarinet. He, on the other hand, would be an easy person to recognize, Ryoma noted, with his 2 feeler-like strands of hair on his forehead, slightly past his eyebrows. Despite the clarinet being a soft instrument, the gentle melody he coaxed out of the clarinet could be heard distinctly despite all the interference of the melodies produced by all the other instruments.

Strangely enough, he continuously threw worried glances at everyone.

_Is he afraid that someone will screw up? _

Watching how his antennae of a fringe continuously swayed back at forth with the rapid movement of his head, Ryoma couldn't help the mirthful smirk that flitted across her face.

* * *

_He looks like a broom. _

Ryoma couldn't resist the smirk that formed on her lips as she stared at the drummer on stage, who was shaking his broom-styled head as if he were performing at a rock concert.

_Pfft. _

_People still have this hairstyle in this day and age? _

However, though funny he may look, his enthusiasm whilst drumming was indeed not to be trifled with. (Except for the saxophonist, his level of enthusiasm is… inhuman) On a closer inspection, he was drumming so hard, Ryoma couldn't help but feel a slight heartache for the drum.

_I'm surprised he hasn't broken his drum set yet._

* * *

Seated on the floor was a boy with bright red hair. He played the Junanagen and so, it was only that Ryoma had expected him to be calmly pluck at the strings. However, his fingers were flying all over the zithers, twisting here and turning there, the flexibility stunning her.

Suddenly, in the midst of his playing, he jumped up, did a forward somersault on the spot, before continuing to play his zither as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

The entire audience simply sat, dumbstruck. Even the composed Ryoma was not an exception.

Probably having realised that he was in current possession of the spotlight, the redhead grinned infectiously. Like a disease, the audience gradually broke out of their dazed state, hooted excitedly with megawatt smiles on their faces.

* * *

The bassist stood in the foreground of the stage.

His eyes were closed in the shape of crescent moons as he smiled tenderly, his fingers strumming the bass flawlessly.

However, despite his calm demeanor, his fingers were doing techniques that were impossible for any normal human, even if they had a 100-year's of prior experience.

_And that smile. _

_It's so… creepy. _

To most, the bassist's gentle smile might have been seen as appealing, as can be heard from the numerous girls (mostly Tomoka-san) screaming every time his gaze flitted towards them.

However, Ryoma knew that underneath that mask lay an abundance of emotions, which his passionate fingers strumming hard against the bass betrayed.

The gentle voice that resonated from him as he sung too seemed gentle, and yet there was a subtle passion in it there reverberated within Ryoma.

Almost as if he knew of Ryoma's thoughts, his smiled deepened a fraction. Without warning, he opened his eyes and a pair of cerulean blue orbs stared intently at the cap-wearing girl. (Or boy, from their perspectives)

Ryoma's breath hitched.

_That intensity… _

Ryoma felt the desperate urge to look away. However, this was the headstrong girl who was known for never running away from the challenge. And so, stubbornly it may seem, she tilted her cap upwards so that the bassist could see her expression with perfect clarity, and stared fiercely at the bassist.

For a split second, the bassist's eyes seemed to have widened. However, he quickly regained his composure as he slipped back into his earlier calm disposition.

* * *

The guitarist beside him was playing calmly, locks of dark hair curling past his face, as shadows darted across his face.

Emotionlessly, the guitarist who looked too old to be a student strummed his guitar, playing to perfection.

Yet, despite his calm demeanor, the voice emanating from his mouth was oozing with passion. Ryoma felt as if she was looking through glass, what with his voice being so transparent, revealing the wealth of emotions he felt.

However, the audience was apparently too superficial to notice this. Even from her seat, Ryoma could hear excited squeals from girls all the way across the hall, shrieking incessantly about how "I love the leader's type! Cool and aloof! Kyah!"

Which annoyed the hell out of Ryoma.

Since she hated how superficial some girls could be (which was the reason why she was ashamed to be a girl sometimes) and that they could not keep quiet enough for her to fully enjoy the melodies from the band.

* * *

After what seemed like mere seconds, the music drew to a close.

The audience fell silent. Suddenly, almost as if jolted awake, everyone exploded into loud cheers. Tomoka-san was shrieking so loudly, on a normal occasion Ryoma would have glared at her, yet all she could do was grin like an idiot as the band left the stage.

_There were actually such interesting people in this school. How…_

_Exciting._

The fighting spirit in Ryoma was desperately urging her to run up on stage and challenge the band to a music showdown, the only thing holding her back being her pride.

As everyone made their way out of the hall, Horio was boasting loudly to Tomoka-san saying how he had been right and all about their music.

As the two chatted among themselves, their compatibility evident, Ryoma eavesdropped on Ryuuzaki-san's conversation with the other 2 males. It seemed that all of them were in the same class, and so they made their way to class together.

* * *

(1) Some musicians like to name their musical instruments for the fun of it, (and this also shows their attachment to their musical instrument) and in this case, Ryoma's instrument is called "Fuji".

(2) Junanagen: a 17–stringed zither, a type of instrument that is typically made from wood and is played by plucking.

(3) Shinobue: a transverse folk bamboo flute.


End file.
